pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Sky Pretty Cure!
Night Sky Pretty Cure! is a just for fun fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is constellations. Story When the stars in the sky to blink out one by one it doesn't concern people on earth but the Moon Kingdom finds it frightening realzing that Titan and his crew are rounding up the power of the stars to take over. Sending her daughter Galaxa to earth with the star bands to find the cures of the stars. Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Swanhilde Teich/Cure Cygnus Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) A calm cool and collected tomboy who loves skateboarding and reading your choose your own adventure books along with making her own. She loves her family but when it comes to her mother and pushing her into doing ballet and doing girly things but hates doing ballet but does admit to liking watching ballet and the stories behind them. In civilian form, she has short blonde hair and aquamarine eyes. As Cure Cygnus, her hair grows waist length and turns silverish white tied in a high ponytail and her eyes turn silver. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Gaze to the sky! The constellation of the graceful swan! Cure Cygnus!" * Attack: "Cygnus Whirlwind!" Leala Gagon/Cure Canis Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) A hyper active and outgoing young girl who works for as a nurse's aid and is very loyal to her friends. She is also the student council president who seems to not know the meaning of no but isn't a pushover knowing her limit on what is good to go through. In civilian form, she has black hair tied in a low loose ponytail and brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Canis, her hair turns brown and is shortened to ear length and her eyes turn black. She also has short dog ears. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Gaze to the sky! The constellation of the loyal dog! Cure Canis!" * Attack: "Canis Howl!" Harper Appleton/Cure Lyra Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) She is a chorus singer who is easily excitable and somewhat naive. She loves dancing along to her favorite songs on the radio or through her headphones even if it's in the middle of the train, store, bus etc. She has a second hobby of being a computer programmer thinking if she never hits it big because of her voice she hopes to become a video game maker having her first two being big hits. In civilian form, she has honey blonde hair and brown eyes. As Cure Lyra, her hair becomes gold and tied in twin curly ponytails and her eyes turn bright hazel. * * Cure Andromeda Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), Katelyn Gault (English) A mysterious and silent cure who helps the Cures every now and again but never seems to speak unless it's one or two worded answers even her attack is just to two words. * * Galaxa/Ginger Appleton She is the mascot of the series. She is the princess who was the next in line for the throne since her brother went missing while defending the kingdom years ago. She is shy, kind, gentle and very sweet. She is a golden rabbit mascot with a pale yellow ribbon and hazel eyes. As Ginger Appleton, she has long blonde hair and brown eyes. Villains Dark Moon Castle Triton Voiced by': ??? (Japanese) He is the leader of the Dark Moon Castle. Titan Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) He is the first to attack the cures. He cold, cruel and manipulative who doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself and tends to throw anyone he can under the bus. His looks are never revealed due his choice of clothing and mask. He is loyal to Triton since he saved him from a fate worse than death or so he says. [[Callisto|'Callisto']] Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) She is the second to attack the cures. She is ruthless, cruel but has a soft spot for Europa and is known to dress only her wounds due to hating Titan. She is a high class woman who tends to dress richly and flaunt her looks and hates being called a slut but it doesn't help with her choice of clothing. Europa/Eureka Jennkins Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) She is the third to attack. She is childish and mean and hates being called a child but she really looks about 8 she is older than she looks. She thinks of Callisto as older sister and Titan as the annoying older brother. She loves pushing the buttons of the cures including Swanhilde and playing pranks while in battle with her monsters being swift and playful. [[Estrellanegra|'Estrellanegra']] They are the monsters of the day. The word is Spanish for Dark Star. Family Keisha and Cameron Teich They are Swanhilde's parents. Keisha owns and runs a dance studio while Cameron works as a waiter at a popular restaurant. Clara Teich Voiced by: Yuka Nanri (Japanese), Hannah Alcorn (English) Swanhilde's younger sister who loves ballet who just doesn't see why her sister doesn't like it as much as she does and hopes to be Odette when she's older in Swan Lake. Layla and John Gagon They are Leala's parents who run a small hospital and hopes that Leala will join as a nurse when she graduates. Thomas Gagon He's Leala's older brother who is a popular voice actor on top of studying to be a doctor just to gain his own money for things he needs at school. Linda and Jeremy Appleton They are Harper's parents who run a talent agency. Students of Stargazer Academy Erik Whittaker He is the student council vice president who tries to help Lela on her agreements and tries to also do his work on top of it. Chelsea Elliot She is Leala's best friend and also one of the best dancers of the class even has a group of dancers called the Prima Buns. Chris Caron He's a ballerina in Swanhilde's dance class, and one of the Prima Buns, who she has a crush on and considers one of the few good parts of her class. Though he's not a skateboarder like Swanhilde, he does share her interest in choose your own adventure books, and he also enjoys hard rock music, being the lead guitarist for hard rock band Python. Nicola Giannini Chris's best friend and dance partner who is Python's keyboardist. Unlike Chris, he's more into classical literature. Eliza Roberts She is Swanhilde's roommate who takes both acting and dance classes. She tends to join Swanhilde on the weekends at the skate park Eleanor Peace She is the strict dance instrutor is hard on her students but does have a kind side. Norten Roberts He is Eliza's older brother who plays the piano for the ballet class and is the voice coach for the singing classes. . Items Star Bands They are the henshin items of the series. They are star bracelets that are silver except for one star on top that is the color of the cure. Stars of the Night Sky They are the collective items of the series Galaxy Necklace A royal heirloom that was given to Galaxa by her mother to protect her and give her something she needed. If it's something like food or clothing it stays but if it's for something substantal it takes a lot of the users and last for either a week maybe two. Locations Starlight Hills: It's where the Cures live. In it is: * Stargazer Academy: A boarding school that the Cures go to school. It's known for helping their students find their way through life and teach them skills along with their own talents. * Dreaming Park: It's an amuesment park that also counts as camping ground for those who want to stay another day. * Episodes # I have the power of the swan! Cure Cygnus is born!-One day while Stargazing, a falling star hits the ground revealing a young rabbit like creature who asks for Swanhilde to help on saving the Galaxy Kingdom from the oppression of the Dark Moon Kingdom. # I have to find the next cure! Cure Canis is born!-When Swanhilde finds out she has to have teammates she decides to find the next one as soon as she can but due to an injury yesterday keeps her out of class she soon finds her next teammate might be the nurse assistant, Leala. # Music in Me! Cure Lyra is born!-During singing class, Swanhilde befriends a great singer named Harper over playing against her during break on her favorite game. # We are the three Cures of the Stars!-With all three of the cures found they start a team bonding hike during the weekend that seemed to go wrong from getting lost or falling in the river. But it turns worse when Callisto attacks the cures. # TBA # TBA # A Mother's day to Remember!: When Swanhilde tries to get her mother, tickets to her favorite ballet the tickets are sold out and to win another pair she is going to have to join a game show with the second prize also being a necklace with a Star of the Night on it. What is to do win for mother's gift or for her job as a Cure? # Huh? Galaxa is a new student?-Tired of being carried around in a bag, Galaxa decides to use her necklace to transform into a human but the Cures notice the necklace is taking a lot out of her to stay human. # TBA # TBA # A date at Dreaming Park!-When Chris invites Swanhilde to the Dreaming Park for Battle of the bands there but it soon turns into a date between the two before the competition but at the competition it's attacked by Titan. Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries